


The Call

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, School Shooting (vauge mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missed Klaine opportunity from Shooting Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

"Pick up.. Pick up, pick up, why won't you pick up?" Blaine hung up for the second time, hitting redail yet again with trembling fingers. The screen of his iPhone 5 was blurred with fallen tears, which he ignored as he pressed it to his ear.

"What is so important that you must call me in the middle of free sing? I almost got Rachel to give me a turn!"

_Oh thank god finally.._

"Kurt!" The others shushed him. "Kurt," he repeated in a whisper, voice shaking badly from held in sobs.

"Blaine..? What's wrong? You sound upset."

"K-Kurt I love you, please remember that."

"What? Blaine, are you alright?"

"There's a shooter at the school. We heard gunshots Kurt, and I- I'm so scared.." There was a silence. "Kurt please talk to me."

"..." Nothing but shuffling, then suddenly, "Blaine, stay where you are alright? Is there anyone with you?"

"The other Glee kids, T-Tina and Britney aren't here though. We're hiding in the choir room."

"Alright, listen to me, everything's going to be okay. I love you Bl-" The soothing voice, the anchor that kept Blaine grounded, was gone. He pulled the phone back for a moment, crying out loudly when he saw it had lost its charge. Sam shushed him and pulled him into a hug.

In New York, a terrified Kurt left his class room without a word, getting into a cab and only saying one word.

~~~~

Blaine reluctantly stepped out of his car, slowly making his way up to his house and pushing the door open. Guess mom forgot to lock it.. He headed straight for his bedroom, just wanting to sit in his closet and cry some more. The moment his door opened, he was given the shock of a life time.

"...Blaine?"

"K..Kurt?" He stared in awe at the boy curled up on his bed, hugging the large bear Blaine had been given as a birthday gift to his chest. Kurt's red eyes stared back at him, as if not sure he was even there. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I thought.. Oh god, Blaine!" The brunette flew off the bed with a sob, launching himself at Blaine, who caught him with a surprised grunt. "I thought you were dead Blaine." Kurt whimpered in his ear.

"My phone died.." Blaine hugged him tightly, shaking himself as the day finally crashed around him. "Kurt, I thought I was going to die. I thought I'd never see you or my family again!" He sobbed heavily, tears making it hard for him to even speak. Kurt hushed him softly and pet his hair, rocking them slowly.

"You're okay. We're okay. You're here now Blaine.. You're safe, with me. You're safe."


End file.
